Unexpected Love
by lejardine
Summary: Severus has to comply to a marriage law after the war is over.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat in his office looking over the list of women that had been sent to him. Do to the low birth count and the major loss in population a law was passed requiring all over the age of eighteen to marry unless they were already married or no longer of child bearing age. Severus had become angry at the thought of once again being forced in to something. But it was either get married or go to Azkaban and Azkaban was not an option. So Severus sat contemplating the list of six women:

Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, Sofia Lyon, Padma Nagra, Yana Hiroyoshi, and Alek Bean

Hermione was not an option. He did not have patience for her and he knew she would be marrying the Weasley boy. Angelina was the same, also marrying a Weasley. Sofia was open but hadn't been his student for a number of years. Padma and Yana were off their rockers and the last he checked Alek Bean had been attracted to women. So his only option was Sofia. He sent in his choice to both her and to the Ministry of Magic.

He remembered Sofia she left Hogwarts after her seventh year two years before the war. She was a Slytherin student who was not like the other Slytherin's at all. She did not speak or ally with them since most of them were the children of Death Eaters. A well-known Death Eater had murdered Sofia's parents. When she arrived at Hogwarts she was a small chubby child who spoke to no one but brighter than most. As the years went on she had steadily grown much taller from his hip at the age of eleven to his eyes at the age of seventeen. Her inky black curly hair, which was very unruly, had tamed itself to neater curls but still required a potion to keep it tamed at times. Her rounded form she had as a child had stretched to that of a curvy woman. She was not thin nor was she fat she was that healthy in between with an hourglass shape. Sofia used to break out in to pimples regularly but that had stopped after a while, but she still had some minor marks from the spots on her chocolate brown skin.

But of all the changes that had taken place she was still the quiet unsocial child. Though, she was insanely bright and strong. She was one of Severus' few students who could do multiple spells at once wordlessly. This wasn't seen till her seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had gotten on the wrong side of her and mentioned her parents being weaklings for dying. Normally this would not bother her but what Draco never realized was that it was his father who killed them. Finally breaking Sofia wandlessly and wordlessly threw his body against a wall at least ten feet from the floor. His wand had floated from his hands out of reach. Other Slytherin's made to defend him but their wands were taken in the same fashion as Draco's floating above their heads and a barrier was put up to keep them away from her and Draco. All the while Severus stood in a dark corner and watched in amazement. He knew she was strong but not this strong. To be doing wandless wordless magic with multiple spells at the same time and being so angry that her magic was coming off her in waves causing sparks in her curls and on her fingertips was unheard of.

"Your entire family is weak. It's good they're all dead. A pity you're still here. You're useless!" Yelled Draco. Sofia said nothing almost as if she were debating what to do to him next. It was then that Severus stepped forward.

"Malfoy, I would suggest you think before you speak. You are the one tethered to a wall, wandless and immobile at the moment." He said as he moved closer to Sofia.

"You're defending this trash?"

"No, just stating the obvious which you fail to see. I suggest you take in your surroundings." It was then that Draco did just that. It was then he noticed that the entire Slytherin house was wandless and immobile except Severus and Sofia, who had the look of murder in her eyes. Draco began to panic and cry.

"Sofia, release everyone and report to the headmasters office." It was more and order than a question. Sofia undid all the spells causing Draco to fall to the ground on his face breaking his nose and knocking out a few of his front teeth. The other Slytherin's grabbed their wands but did not have the balls to raise them. Mainly due to not wanting to piss off Severus and not knowing what Sofia would do. Sofia walked out of the common room head held high and back straight.

In a way he admired her and in a way he feared her. She could do something that the dark lord couldn't even grasp. Though, Sofia never disobeyed Severus. There was the occasional time she would go to him for extra help, the only student who would dare. Some of the time the extra help would lead to a discussion on the uses of some rare herb. He found her to be an intellectual near equal and physically attractive. But he never did anything against the rules of Hogwarts or against himself. He tolerated her presence though there wasn't a reason not to.

Severus grew particularly fond of her during the final battle. On his way to the Shrieking Shack he saw her below blocking and throwing hexes as if it were child's play. There wasn't a death eater who could stand against her. She was among the few Slytherin's (a handful at best) that fought on the side of the light. She was no longer a student and was a healer who came to help but ended up fighting.

Severus sat in his office staring out into space thinking about Sofia. It had now been two years since he'd seen her. He knew she survived, he expected no less. But she was no longer a healer at St. Mungo's and there wasn't really anyone to ask where or how she was doing. Finally feeling hungry Severus got up from his desk and went to the kitchen and made himself dinner then cleaned up and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia stood in her kitchen dazed after only four hours of sleep. She'd been brewing that night for a client of hers. The brew had her up till five in the morning. Once it was done she had it bottled and ready to be sent out in the normal hours of the morning. For now she waited for the kettle to boil. Nearly falling asleep standing she jumped at the sound of the whistle. She quickly made herself a cup of tea and sat and read the daily prophet. She'd gotten halfway through the an article when a light raping was heard against the window behind her.

A large grey owl sat on her windowsill. Quickly she opened the window and allowed it to fly in and stand on her table she removed the package and gave the bird a little treat for her thanks. She folded the parchment.

_Dear Ms. Lyon,_

_As per the requirements of the Marriage Law you will be wed to Severus Snape. He has sent in his acceptation. You have been given a deadline of one month to wed._

_Assistant to the Minister of Magic,_

_Marlena Twinter_

Sofia sat there a moment. It must have been fate. She had sent the Ministry of Magic her choice of Severus Snape and he had picked her. Though, she hadn't heard or seen the man since the war. She had missed him though. She knew she was an outcast in Slytherin but that didn't bother her, she didn't really want to be associated with them. Severus had treated her like an equal (only in private when she went to him for extra help). Even in public he was cordial to her. Sofia respected the man and liked his presence.

Though, she must admit, she did have a crush on him the last few years at Hogwarts and even till this day. She was among the few that never doubted Severus, even after killing Dumbledore. She was among the even smaller few that knew of Dumbledore's affliction (meaning it was just her, Severus, and of course Dumbledore). She would know though since it was her family that created the spell that weakened him.

Sofia had known that Severus was watching her during the battle. She'd seen him for a fleeting moment in the corner if her eye. She knew his form in full Death Eater regalia. She also trusted him knowing he was on the side of the light as a double agent, and ultimately she was right. That was the last time she saw him.

The owl, after taking an appropriate rest, finally flew away through the open window. Sofia finished her breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen, and then set out to do the days errands. She delivered the potions she made then went to the local apothecary for minor ingredients. She did some light grocery shopping as well as going to the local bookstore. She did not return till noon. She arrived home and put everything away and set to making herself a quick sandwich. Just when she was about to take a bite, there was a ring at the door. Sofia walked to the door and looked out the peephole and was met with dark eyes and hair. She opened the door and there stood Severus Snape.

"Good Afternoon Severus." She said resisting the urge to hug the man. He'd changed since she last saw him. He was no longer pale and thin but rather slightly darker and a little rounder.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lyon." Sofia stood aside and allowed him in. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. Are you hungry at all?" Severus gave her a questioning look.

"I was just about to have lunch, join me." Severus followed her through the house to the kitchen that overlooked a large garden. The windows were open and the summer breeze was allowed in. Severus did not pay to much attention to his surroundings but rather to Sofia in front of him who had a kind smile. She was a woman now and she did not hide it. The jeans she wore clung to her curves and so did the t-shirt she wore. Her hair was off her neck and she was barefoot. Suddenly Severus felt over dressed. She also had tattoos on her arms but that was to be expected. Her family was known for their traditional tattoos.

"I expect that you have been informed of my choice?"

"Yes, and you of mine?"

"No. I suspect you chose another?"

"No. I chose you. I just thought that you would have been informed like I was." Severus sat there silent. She had actually picked him. "I guess it was fate." She mentioned smiling to herself. She had a nice smile but it was the smile of someone who has experienced more than they should. It was a wary smile but she was still beautiful.

"What have you been doing since the war?" he asked changing the subject. Sofia noticed but chose to not say anything about it.

"I was a healer until the final battle but then decided to go in to potions. I would have asked you for an apprenticeship but you were temporarily incapacitated." Severus had been put into St. Mungos after he was found in the Shrieking Shack for six months.

Their conversation continued each filling the other on their lives after the final battle. It wasn't until Sofia felt her stomach growling that she noticed the time. It was around seven in the evening and all they had been drinking was tea. They had been so engrossed in each other. Maybe it was fate that they chose each other or maybe it was the fact that one found the other attractive. Severus had not noticed that he had been leaning in closer to her as she spoke or that he had relaxed in her presence. Sofia had not realized how readily she smiled whenever he told a joke or an amusing story, which oddly enough Severus didn't even notice he was doing.

"Severus, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked realizing how late it was. Severus was about to say no but stopped himself.

"I'll stay." He answered. Better to know her cooking now than later. Severus removed his jacket and cravat and helped Sofia cook, cutting up the necessary ingredients as per requested. Once all was prepared he watched her cook. It was a simple dish but not one he was used to. It was thrown in to a pressure cooker (something he'd never used before) with all the ingredients, the meat, and some seasonings with water and left to cook.

"Normally this would take about 2 hours to cook but with this it only takes about forty five minutes. I'll make some rice to eat with it." She commented.

"What is the dish?"

"Oxtails." He was confused so se explained the dish. It was a product of her Caribbean roots. Something her mother used to make once a week, knowing it was her favorite dish. After putting everything on the stove to cook they sat and relaxed a bit.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" he asked softly.

"Something small. I don't have any family or much in the way of friends." She answered, a bit sadly.

"So we are on the same page. I don't have any family and I'm not one for large events."

"Same. I don't do well around a large group of people." Severus nodded slightly. Sitting next to her he could feel the warmth rolling off of her and moved closer to her. He could smell the slight hint of the soap she used to wash with as well as the scent of her shampoo. They were not strong smells but rather clean smells. She didn't wear perfume so her natural smell was all he got. Severus looked down at the table and grasped her hand. It was smaller than his but still the hand of an adult woman. It was soft but strong and warm to the touch. Without realizing it Sofia leaned against Severus placing her head on his arm.

"It's good to know that I'll be with someone similar to me." he commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Severus was never one for intimacy but his would of course be the exception, after all she was to be his wife.

Diner was ready forty-five minutes later and they sat and ate, and to Severus' surprise he actually what she made. On the outside he was indifferent and did give her a compliment but on the inside he sighed in relief. He would be in a relationship where both parties could cook. Then again she had yet to taste anything he made. Dinner went comfortably quiet then Severus helped clean. As the dishes were washed by hand Severus noted a scar that went from her shoulder to her elbow that could only be seen closely.

"If I may ask, your scar. How did you get it?"

"During the final battle. While I was helping heal the wounded a death eater came in and started hurling hexes. One hit me. I quickly disposed of him." She said smiling. "But Poppy noticed how angry I was and set me out to fight." Severus nodded his head. He heard about her battling technique. There were hexes thrown at her that would fall a normal witch or wizard but seemed to do nothing to her. Then again he knew the power of her barriers. He also heard what she'd done soon after. Before the Malfoy's could leave she stopped them and without stopping murdered Lucious Malfoy. She left Draco and Narcissa alone explaining to them why she killed him. Draco realizing the situation from two years before understood completely. It wasn't till after he had woken the Severus found out about this. He thought better she did it then him be sent to Azkaban.

They finished cleaning and Severus made to leave. Putting his jacket back on. Sofia walked him to the door and waited.

"Is it okay if I come back for a visit?" asked Severus.

"Yes." Severus smiled at that causing Sofia to smile more.

"You're quite more attractive when you smile. You should do it more often Severus." She commented. This was something he had been told often from people but never put much thought to it. Sofia then stepped forward and kissed him softly on the lips. For a moment he did not react but then he responded, wrapping his arms around her enveloping her in his robes. Her lips were soft and welcoming to his lips. Severus liked the fact that she was tall. There was no bending down to get to her and holding her in his arms was very comfortable. Severus reluctantly let go and looked her in the eyes.

"I would ask if I could stay but I have to much to do in the morning." He let go placing his hands on her hips still giving her soft short kisses on the lips. He had to admit, even though he was her professor and head of house, in her last year of Hogwarts he'd found her very attractive more than physically. Severus kissed her one last time and let go stepping back. "I'll come over tomorrow." He whispered then stepped through the door and apparated away.

Sofia closed the door and stood there a moment. She was happy that he was happy to be with her. But she had one problem. How would she tell him she was the one who found him in the Shrieking Shack and healed him?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning around ten Severus showed up at her door and knocked. Sofia answered wearing a short dress and her hair brought back into a simple ponytail.

"Come in Severus." She said as she took his robe. Severus waited for her to hang up his robe and turn back towards him. Gracefully Severus swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Sofia placed her hands on his arms for balance but enjoyed the sudden kiss.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

"Of course Severus."

"I've wanted to do that since your last year." He was blunt, catching Sofia off guard. But she quickly recovered.

"Well then, the feeling is mutual." She grabbed his face and kissed him back. He hadn't expected it. After a while they pulled apart and Sofia took him by the hand to the kitchen and poured them both a cup of tea. Sofia sat on the counter while Severus leaned against the island in front of her.

"We have to make some plans."

"Like?"

"For one where will we live?"

"Where are you living currently?"

"My childhood home." Sofia knew all about his childhood and all the horrible memories at that house.

"Would you like to move in with me? I have more than enough space." She offered. Severus thought about it a moment. He honestly did not own much so the move would be easy and he did prefer the quiet of the country.

"Yes, I will move in with you. Next, where will we hold the wedding and who is coming?"

"I don't have any family and same with friends." She commented.

"I guess we can invite Draco, he is my godson but that's about all the people I would want to come."

"That's fine. I haven't seen the ferret in a long time." At the mention of the boys nickname Severus snorted the tea he was drinking causing Sofia to giggle. They continued to make plans while Severus wrote a quick letter to Draco informing him of his plans. "So I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. If you want we could go to your place and start moving your things." Severus agreed. Sofia quickly changed to jeans and a t-shirt and stuffed her wand in a pocket. She minimized some boxes and placed them in a backpack. Severus took Sofia in his arms and they apparated to his home. It was much smaller than hers but was very sparse.

"You can do my books and the lab downstairs I will get everything else." Sofia took out the boxes and quickly set to setting all of his books neatly in the boxes. This took only twenty minutes done magically. Once all were put neatly and gently away she closed the boxes and shrunk them placing them in the backpack. The next few boxes were used to pack up his laboratory equipment. She found other boxes for his potions and potions ingredients and placed them accordingly. Once everything was packed up Sofia went back upstairs as Severus was walking in to the front room.

"Done?" she asked. Severus nodded yes but with a scowl. It was then she noticed the layer of dust and used her magic to clean it off. "Better?"

"Much." He answered with a slight smile. Once they were ready they apparated back to her home and took a rest for the day. The boxes were put in the appropriate rooms for later unpacking as they reclined on the soft sofa. Severus lay down the length leaving no room for Sofia. But Sofia really didn't care and climbed on top of him, laying her body the length of his while straddling his lap. She felt his entire body stiffen at the position.

"I take it you're not used to this kind of touch." Severus nodded no. Sofia smiled and moved her hips around as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. Severus began to relax some and let his hands migrate to her hips as he enjoyed the movement. Realizing this she ground herself harder feeling his hard on. She sped up some eliciting a gasp from him. "Feels good?"

"Oh Merlin yes!" he growled. Severus caressed her sides then moved his hands to her butt and grabbed each cheek.

"Severus I think we should move from here, don't you?"

"Yes." Sofia got up and took Severus by the hand again and led him to her bedroom. Severus was surprised. The room was normal sized but the bed was much bigger than he was accustomed to with four posters. It was as if he just walked in to a bedroom from the tales of Aladdin. Stopping Severus in his tracks Sofia set to magically undoing all the buttons on his jacket and removing the cravat. Severus was easily swayed at this point. She removed his vest and shirt as well exposing the scars on his body and the fact that he was no longer the thin professor from her school days. She turned and led him to the bed, which he sat on, and removed his shoes and socks.

Severus sat and watched as she stood up and began to undress. She started with kicking off her shoes then sliding off her jeans revealing some beautifully shaped strong long legs. She next moved to her t-shirt, which she removed and threw to the ground. She took her hair out of its ponytail allowing her hair to fall around her. She was a gorgeous sight to behold and Severus could not keep his hands to himself. Gently he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down so they both fell on to the bed.

"You are exquisite." He whispered between kisses. Sofia smiled and held him closer. He then sat up again and pulled off her panty while she removed her bra. Severus did the same with his boxers. They lay there continuously kissing. Sofia was becoming impatient so she slid her hand between them till she found his cock and rubbed it. Severus gasped at the sensation but he took her hint. He gently guided himself in. Once fully in a stayed still for a moment. Then he rocked in and out of her. Severus watched how her body moved with his movements. Her breasts shook rhythmically and her head moved to the side as her eyes shut closed.

"Severus." she moaned. The mention of his name spurred him on. Her hands then pulled him down for a kiss. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and went faster. His kiss moved to her neck and ear. She gasped at the sensation and held him tighter. It was then that he felt her body stiffen and she cried out his name again. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth stayed open as her back curved and her head fell back. It wasn't long until Severus followed emptying in to her. Severus did not move from on top her though. He came to quickly and looked her in the eye and kissed her again. They rolled to their sides and fell asleep entangled in each other.

The next morning Sophia woke up and curled up closer to Severus. He immediately woke at the movement and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning Severus." she replied. Severus pulled her close and kissed her again on the lips. Then they just lay there a while. "Last night was amazing Severus."

"Yes, it was. You're even more beautiful then I realized." He whispered. The compliment through Sophia off guard. Once again he complimented her. Sophia then sat up.

"I like you like this."

"Like what?"

"You're more relaxed and warm. Also you're no longer pasty and thin and sickly looking."

"I have put on a few pounds. If you don't like it…"

"Did I say I didn't? No, actually I prefer you the way you are now. You look healthy and dare I say you look a few years younger as well." She said with a smile. Severus then sat up and looked her in the eye and kissed her. "To be honest I did have a crush on you during my last four years at Hogwarts. It was to the point that once the battle was over I desperately needed to find you to make sure you were okay."

"Oh?"

"I was the one who found you and administered your potions. I guess you didn't have the strength to so I did." She said looking down at his hands. His fingers twitched then shot up and wrapped around her bringing her closer to him.

"Thank you Sophia." He whispered then kissed her deeply.

"I guess it was fate." She whispered. Severus chuckled. "Now, I'm hungry. How about you?"

"Yes, but I'd like to cook for you. You've been cooking for me the last two days." Sophia smiled at that and stood up off the bed naked. Severus for a moment did not move but stared at her as she grabbed his shirt to slip on. Her rear end was perfectly rounded and squeezable. He liked that about her. She had gained a few pounds as well. During his year as headmaster he had seen her growing thinner every time he saw her. Thinner and angrier, the Death Eaters were sending too many patients to St. Mungos.

Sophia waited for him to get out of bed. Severus stood and to her delight she raked in his looks and she liked how his cock looked in all honesty. Severus went to the bathroom first then returned and slipped on his pants without his underwear. They made their way down to the kitchen and Severus began cooking bacon and eggs while she put the kettle on to boil. Though it was a special glass kettle with a special plate that only reacted when the two were touched, effectively heating the water. Once breakfast was cooked they sat and ate in comfortable silence.

When they were done the dishes were banished to the sink and Sophia sat on Severus' lap straddling him. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed. Severus then banished the shirt she wore and took one of her breasts in hand and the other a nipple in his mouth. Sophia vanished his pants and the two were stark naked again. Severus felt himself instantly harden and without hesitation he picked her up, put her on the table and fucked her. All the while she screamed his name and beckoned him on.

When they were sated Severus stood over Sophia. She had a feral look on her face that he liked. She then pulled him down and kissed him.

"Husband to be, note this, do that more often." Severus could not help but laugh a real laugh causing Sophia to laugh again.

"Wife to be, I'll take note in kind and will do when ever I get the chance so long as you let me." Severus bent down and kissed her again then pulled her up on to her feet. He took her by the hand and they returned to the bedroom then the bathroom for a shower. After bathing they dried off and dressed and went to unpacking the rest of Severus' things.


End file.
